On My Own Two Feet
by ereader12
Summary: Bree was the Davenport with super speed, able to zoom anywhere in seconds. Until during one mission, when an explosion leaves her without her legs. Now, Bree and the Davenport family are adjusting to her prosthetics. Will Bree ever be able to walk- or super speed- again? Rated T for drama and tragedy. (More characters than listed.)
1. Intro

On My Own Two Feet


	2. Going Down

**A.N. Sorry about the dud chapter before this, I've been having trouble posting.**

_Bree_

Mr. Davenport had called us down to the lab for a mission. Once we suited up, he explained the mission.

"There was a bomb planted under a research site not too far from here," he explained. "Basically, what you guys have to do is defuse the bomb before it goes off. Simple enough, you guys should be home before dinner."

"Man," complained Adam, "but Tasha's making _meatloaf!_"

"Not the point," sighed Davenport. "Got it?" We nodded. Missions like these were common and simple- piece of cake for bionic superhumans like us. Adam and Chase climbed on my back, and we sped away.

We arrived at the site in minutes. The bomb was directly under the building, and we couldn't been seen. Adam used his heat vision to burn a small tunnel in the ground for one of us the slip through and defuse the bomb.

"Okay," Chase said. "Bree, you're the slimmest and the fastest, do you think you can go down there and tunnel through the rest of the way?"

I froze. _Underground? _I assumed that Chase would do that- he _was _short!- but me? I'd never told anyone this, but I was terrified of small spaces. This tunnel required that.

_Come on, Bree,_ I told myself. _You're fast. It will only take you a minute. You're saving lives here. You can do this._

"Sure," I said. _I sure hoped this was worth it._

"Great," said Chase. "Contact me on your earpiece when you get there."

"Okay," I said. Pause. "Okay." My feet slowly moved toward the hole. I took a deep breath, and slowly lowered myself down. But as I did, I couldn't help thinking that I was never coming back.


	3. Boom

_Bree_

As I sped through the underground, occasionally tunneling in farther, I tried to calm my breathing. I couldn't have a panic attack or faint while I worked. _Just keep running, just keep running. _I kept going.

"Keep going, keep going," Chase said through my earpiece. He was tracking how far I was. "Aaand…stop! The bomb is right under you. Can you use your tool belt to disable it?"

"Sure," I said. Mr. Davenport had given each of us a tool belt in case we ever needed to fix or disable something and we couldn't use our bionics. I dug until I found a small time bomb. Two minutes and thirteen-twelve-eleven-ten seconds. I fumbled with as many tools as I could, but with no avail. Maybe Mr. Davenport should have _taught_ us to use the tools.

"Bree?" _Crackle, crackle. _"Have you-_crackle_-disable it yet?"

"No!" I yelled. … "What should I do?"

"We'll evacuate the building," Chase said. "We can explain that we're from the police or something. You just get out of there!"

"Kay," I said. WIth twenty seconds left, I dropped the bomb, and began to run. Then, everything began shaking. Bits of rock fell from above me. Whoever planted the bomb must've put dynamite or something around it. I ran as fast as I could- obviously, pretty fast- but rocks kept falling. _Go, go! _my brain was screaming. _Just get as far away from the bomb as you can. _I kept going. How much time was left. "Chase!" I screamed into my earpiece. "Chase, I'm not out?"

"What?" Chase said, his voice full of static. "Bree, I can't hear you."

"I'm still in the tunnel!" I screamed. "I don't think I'm going to make it-"

Then there was a boom.

Light.

Rocks falling.

Screaming.

A falling sensation.

My legs lost feeling.

And then, my world went dark.


	4. Floating, Moments, and Memories

**Wow, thanks for all of the reviews and favorites! This chapter is all in Bree's mind; it's like a series of thoughts. Sorry if it's confusing! Also, I know it's just Bree narrating so far, but there will be other POV's.**

_ Bree_

_I was in a haze. I couldn't see or feel anything. I felt like I was in icy water, barely breathing and not feeling anything. Keep your breathing steady, Bree. Someone will come and find you. Adam and Chase. People from this building. Police. Gosh, ANYONE._

_ The icy feeling stayed. It was as if I was in a freezing body of water. Floating in water is like being surrounded by air, except you can't breathe and you can feel the water. It's all around you, and you're trapped unless you go up for air. But I couldn't go up for air. I was frozen._

_ Someone, anyone, find me!_

_ There was a flash of white light. An odd, wailing noise. Then flashes of things happening. A wall of rocks bursting apart. Someone carrying me into the sunlight. Being put in an ambulance. Nervous faces of my family. And my legs, clad in my mission suit, not moving right in front of me. Then darkness again._

_ Memories flooded my mind. They were all of me and her family. And as far as I could tell, they were all bad._

"Mr. Davenport, this is so unfair!" I yelled, stomping from the lab when he refused to let me go on the history class overnight.

"A_dam_, leave me alone!" I shouted as one of his paper basketballs hit my head for the millionth time.

"Chase, you are SO ANNOYING!" I screamed as her teased me about my B in math.

"Ugh, Leo! Go away!" I grumbled, throwing down my pencil as he used his stupid fly-cam to bug- literally- me.

"Tasha, I'm fine, okay?" I snapped from the dining room table when she asked me if I felt okay.

_I felt guilty and hollow at the horrible memories. But soon, I had more._

"I can't believe it, you're the best!" I squealed, hugging Mr. Davenport when he let me go on the field trip after all.

"Adam!" I giggled as he sent me a million frowny-face-I'm-sorry texts for hitting me.

"Thanks, Chase!" I said, grinning, as her apologized and offered to help me study for my next test.

"Oh my gosh, Leo!" I laughed when he used the fly to annoy Stephanie, one of the girls in my grade who teased me.

"Thanks, Tasha. You're the best mom ever," I said with a smile when she helped me with my mean-girl issues at school.

_I smiled, tears welling up. They were an amazing family, no doubt._

_ I was still drifting hours, days, weeks maybe later. Nothing but me and my mind. Then suddenly, there was light. Not bright or blinding, but soft, like a calm voice of someone waking you up. _

_Bree. Bree. Time to wake up._

_ And slowly, slowly, I did._


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello! Again, huge hugs to all who have liked this story. I just wanted to let you know I will do my best to continue this story, PLUS I'm working on another one that I will publish when I am all done with this one.

Also, I have very interesting news! Amy Purdy- who inspired me to write this story; if you don't know who she is, Google her! She's super inspiring.- announced the title of her autobiography yesterday. And guess what it's called? _Own My Own Two Feet_! I was very surprised and really happy to see that. Also, Amy Purdy will come up later in this story, so just wait for that. And, yeah! Here's the next chapter!

~Emma


	6. The Davenport Family Waits

**Ta-da! How did you like that slightly confusing chapter? It was a little **_**If I Stay**_**-ish, which I just read. This chapter is revoking POV's of the Davenport family. Note that I DID NOT put Douglas in this story; however- and this is VERY important- I made this story to have happened at any time pre-Krane/Douglas/Marcus/S-1. This is a regular, bionic, mission-ing life story. Okay? Okay. Enjoy this chapter!**

_Chase_

I blame myself, even though Mr. Davenport says I shouldn't. How can I not? If I had gotten down there to Bree, she wouldn't be like this. The past few hours were a blur- evacuating everyone from the building with our fake alibi that we were "teen investigators"; Bree's static voice screaming about not being our yet; and the building shaking and exploding. When we realized what had happened to Bree, we went into panic mode. Finally, Adam began digging through the rubble until he found Bree. And I tell you- seeing Bree like that was the worst thing I'd ever seen. I couldn't even look- she was bleeding practically everywhere, cut and bruised, and her legs…gosh, when I saw how scraped up her legs were, her mission suit in shreds, some part of me thought, _gone_. And I didn't know why.

Now, we're all at the hospital. Mr. Davenport is pacing, Adam has his head in his hands, Leo is staring into space, and Tasha has her arm around him. I'm sitting next to Adam. All I can do is see Bree's beat-up body being swept onto a stretcher, and all I can think is, _Why? Why did she have to go? Why did Bree have to be the one?_

_ Adam_

I know everyone thinks that I'm dumb. And maybe I am. But even I know that Bree is beat up so badly, she won't be able to move for weeks. I can't believe it. Such a simple mission, yet something so drastic. Why? Why did this have to happen?

I'm sitting next to Chase, and I know that he feels the same way. He looks over at me, and we both seem to have an understanding, for once. Chase leans against me, and we both let the tears we so carefully kept in fall.

_Leo_

I was just being me- sitting on the couch, playing video games, when my cell rang. I still don't know why Chase called me and not Big D, but that wasn't my concern.

I picked up the phone. "Hello, L-Dog speaking."

I think that I knew how serious Chase was when he didn't scorn my name. "Leo," he stuttered in a shaky voice, "you know the mission we went on? W-well, Bree was under the building with the bomb we were defusing a-and she didn't mak it out."

My heart stopped for a minute. "Bree- Bree's _dead?_" I stuttered.

"Not yet," Chase said darkly. "But she's really beat up. Get Mr. Davenport and go to Mission Creek Hospital. Hurry!"

"I hung up and ran as fast as Bree- _Bree!_- down to the lab. Mr. Davenport was messing with something. He looked.

"Hey, Leo," he said, smiling. "What's-"

"Breewasunderthebuildingwiththebombandshedidn'tgetoutandnowshe'sallbeatupandChasesaystogotothehospitalnow," I said in a blur. Oddly, Mr. Davenport understood me. He dropped his tools and we ran upstairs. We explained it to my mom, so she came too. We got there in minutes, and now we're waiting.

Waiting.

_ Donald_

I couldn't believe this. Bree, my daughter, the fast one, "Hustle" I called her once, was hurt. Bad. I was freaking out, though I didn't let it show. Our family was crowded into the Mission Creek Hospital's waiting room. I knew it was dangerous to bring Bree to a regular hospital, but I was too worried. I'd do something if they discovered her chip. Something.

_Tasha_

I didn't understand this "bionic" stuff as much as the rest of the family. But, well, I knew that Bree was hurt. And that mattered most of all.

I hoped she'd be all right. The doctors had assured us that she was in good hands, and they'd do there best to keep her alive. They'd better.

_Finally…_

"Davenport?" asked a female doctor, stepping out from behind a door. We all stood up, tired from barely any food or water for a long time.

The doctor glanced at her clipboard. "Which one of you is Donald?" Mr. Davenport stepped forward. "Your daughter, Bree, is doing well, actually. For the most part. She's well enough that you can see her, although don't be very loud- she's still in fragile condition. So down the hall-"

We bolted.

**Yay, Bree's alive! Okay, I'll try to update tomorrow. Please review!**


	7. In the Hospital

**Hello! I have a short chapter today because I am TIRED, plus my mouth hurts- stupid braces! This is sort of Bree's POV of the hospital. It's a MAJOR filler, so sorry 'bout that. Here ya go!**

_Bree_

I'd never been in a real hospital before. All of my injures were treated by Mr. Davenport in my capsule, so I guess this one is bad. Like, _really_ bad.

I nurse knocks on my hotel door, then comes in. I jumped a little.

"Bree Davenport?" she asks. I nodded, feeling too weak to talk. "I'm Dr. Murphy, nice to meet you, though I'm sorry it's under such circumstances." I guess I looked really freaked out, because she quickly re-explained. "No, no, you aren't dying or anything! I mean, it's a shame I'm meeting you in the hospital. Not that you are fine, though. But we'll get to that in a minute." She looks at her official-looking clipboard. "Anyway, you were in a slight coma for about three hours, but you're fine now. You are very banged up, but I'm pretty sure you'll survive. Now, are you thirsty? Hungry? Tired?"

I managed to speak. "I-I'm really thirsty. And kind of hungry. And tired, but just sort of exhausted, not sleepy."

Dr. Murphy nodded. "Alright, I'll get you some water, food, and I leave you to relax." She smiles. "Don't worry, I'll send someone back in a minute. For now, just…" She makes a 'relax' motion with her hands. "I'll be back in a minute, 'kay?" I nodded again. When Dr. Murphy left, I sank back on my surprisingly soft pillow. I'd just rest for a min-

I fell asleep.

What felt like hours- but was only about half an hour- later, Dr. Murphy was back. She woke me up, helped me sit up, and gave me food. I've heard about supposedly gross hospital food, but this didn't look so bad. I took a tentative bite of salad, and was shocked by how normal it tasted. I ate and drank some water. Then I slept more. Man, I was _tired_! Anyway, I soon awoke when a nurse returned to "check on me". She was only a couple years older than me, college-age, and her name was Kathryn. We talked for a little bit, and I was surprised how easily words came. I made up the story about being with the police, and she seemed to buy it. When she said I should rest some more- to which I agreed, since the conversation was nice but tiring. Only minutes after I layer back down, though, the doors of my room burst open. I jumped a little- jolting some of the things around my body- and looked up. No doctor would have done that! And no, it wasn't a doctor. A smile spread across my face.

"Hi guys," I said weakly, smiling. And Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Adam, Chase, and Leo rushed over and hugged me tight.

**Little bit of a weak ending but whatever! Hope you enjoyed that little chapter. I **_**will **_**post a better, longer chapter tomorrow. And don't expect it to be as easy to read as this one…DUN DUN DUN! ~Emma**


	8. News

_Bree_

When my family and I were done being all happy-to-see-you, we got serious. "What happened?" demanded Chase. "You went down there and seemed fine, then…" he shrugged. "Boom." I blushed. "I'm sorry I messed up so badly. I never told you guys, but I'm really claustrophobic. I never told you guys, but I wish I had."

"It's okay," said Mr. Davenport. "We're all just glad that you're safe and alright."

There was a polite cough. We turned and saw Dr. Murphy standing off to the side. "Ah, about Bree's condition…well, she isn't completely okay."

"What do you mean?" asked Tasha nervously. "Is she sick or something?"

"No, not sick…" Dr. Murphy said. "But she isn't in the best condition. You see, when she was under that building when it exploded, there was quite a lot of rubble on her. Most of it isn't severe, but there was a lot of pressure on her legs. A lot." Dr. Murphy continued with a lot of medical talk I didn't understand, but finally she got to the point. "The circulation to Bree's legs was cut off for so long, her legs won't work anymore. Bree, you'll never be able to walk again."

And it was in that moment that I felt like I was under the rubble again, breathing unsteadily, crushed under the weight of worlds.

"What?" I gasped. Leo, Adam, and Chase's faces were the epitome of shock. Tasha looked ready to cry. Mr. Davenport looked like someone had torn a hundred dollar bill in his face.

"I'm sorry, Bree," said Dr. Murphy quietly. Then she left the room, leaving me and my family to face the pain.

**And that's the end of the story! Later!**

**Just kidding. I'm sorry this was a.) short, b.) not that good, and c.) not that good in medical terms because I can't write medical for heck. But I will update with a better chapter tomorrow.**


	9. Shock

_Leo_

You know how some people say that some things hit them like a ton of bricks. For me, things hit me like…well, sort of like that huge dumping bucket that water parks have. When the bell rings, it dumps water on the eager crowd below, and even though it gives me a thrill, it also kind of scares me. Because the water is so hard and so much, I always think I'm going to drown or something. That's how I feel now.

Bree will never be fast again?! It can't be. She's stronger than that, right? Than I realize, this isn't about how strong she is or how hard she keeps fighting. It's all medical now.

I thought of all the times Bree's speed annoyed me, when she zoomed past me or knocked me over or something. I remember snapping once, "Gosh, Bree, there are times I wish you weren't fast!" I didn't totally mean it, but now I wanted to take it back.

_Adam_

Wait- Bree won't be able to super speed anymore? Oh man. This is bad. BAD. B-A-D-E. Bree is the one who gets things done quick, who can go anywhere in seconds and be back in a flash. I can't believe it.

I watch as my family members react. Tasha sobbing into Mr. Davenport's shoulder, him patting her on the back and looking at Bree like his world has ended, Leo staring in shock, Chase holding his head in his hands, and Bree, my baby sister…man, Bree looks like someone just told her that she would never be fast again- wait. Well, she looks really surprised, and she hasn't said a thing. I can't move. I want to do something, anything, to break the silence. But I can't, because if I do, I know I will begin to cry.

_Chase_

I sit down on one of the hospital chairs in silence. I can't believe this. Bree, my older sister, will never super speed- heck, walk!- again? It's too shocking for me to handle. I can't stand being in this room another second, can't stand to be around my socked family. I can't stand to be around anyone or anything. I can't even look at Bree.

I stand up and run from the room. I feel guilty to even use my legs, but I have to get out of there. Before I break.

_Mr. Davenport_

When I first created Bree, I was super protective of her. She was really small and fragile looking. I make sure she super-sped only short spaces. I was already being overprotective.

Why did I let my kids do this? Make them bionic, and send them on dangerous missions? They'd never been seriously injured before, other than a scrape or bruise or two. Sure, send them on one and have Adam come back with a little black eye that didn't bother him; send them on another, have your only daughter not come back, go into a coma, wake up and find out that she will never walk again! Great, just peachy.

_Tasha_

I could barely move. Watching everyone else just react was one thing, but to have to watch Bree react is another. I realize that Donald, Leo, Adam, and Chase all look like they're about to burst into tears- I'm already sobbing- but I see that Bree just looks surprised. I can't believe how strong she's being.

Chase breaks first. He stand up from the chair he collapsed in and tears from the room. Adam wavers, than chases after him. Leo begins to move, then stops. He doesn't seem able to move.

_Bree_

I'm never going to be fast again. I will never walk again. I will never go on another mission.

The words register shockingly well. I had this little feeling something was wrong with my legs, though I did not think it would be this drastic. But I'm taking it better than the rest of my family- crying Tasha, silent Mr. Davenport, frozen Leo, and my two longest brothers, who ran from the room. Leaving me.

**So, there's my seventh official chapter!**


	10. The Boy In the Waiting Room

_Chase_

"Of all of the ways of avoiding your problems, running away is the best." I remembered Bree quoting that once, something from some YA book she'd read. I had scoffed at the time- I was the smartest person on Earth! I didn't need to flee, I had logic. But at the moment, logic had betrayed me. And _run! _was what my brain told me.

I couldn't stand another minute in that hospital. Couldn't be around my heartbroken family another minute, especially Bree. I had to get out, but I wasn't super fast. My legs got tired after a few flights of stairs, and I stopped on the ground floor. I collapsed in the waiting room.

How did this happen? It wasn't fair- to Bree, to me, to all of us. And I couldn't tell anyone (not that I really had anyone to tell, of course). I broke down. Crying.

"What happened t' you?"

I looked up, startled. A boy- a year or two younger than me- stood in the corner. He looked calm, despite being in a hospital.

"Oh," I said, quickly drying my tears. "Um, nothing. My sister, Bree, was in an accident and her legs- they, well, stopped working."

"Bummer," the boy said. "Give her my sympathy. I never say 'I'm sorry' about stuff like that because that kind of brings on the pain, you know?"

I nodded. "Why are you here?"

"My girlfriend, Bailee, broke her arm. I visit as often as I can. They're letting her go soon, though. I've had my share of times here, though." He lifted his arm and I blinked in surprise. It was a prosthetic- fake, but able to function. "What happened to your arm?"

"I don't like to go into detail, but long story short- I'm never gonna try to drive my dad's truck again." He winced and chuckled. "The arm was beat up so much, they amputated it. Not fun. But I got this-" he lifted his arm- "and it's pretty cool."

_Wait, prosthetics? _I'd obviously heard of them before, but never in depth. If his arm was beat up…

I stood up, suddenly filled will an idea. I had to go back upstairs. "Tell your girlfriend I hope her arm gets better!" I yelled, beginning to streak up the stairs. Then I paused. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Kenneth," he called, waving with the prosthetic. "You?"

"I'm Chase," I yelled. "I gotta go!"

"Give Bree my best!" he called as I streaked up the stairs, back to my family.

**Here you go! I hope this was good, even though you're probably wondering why the hospital didn't think of prosthetics first. Whoops. Anyway, review and enjoy!**


	11. Rejection

_Chase_

I run into Adam on the staircase. He grabs my arms. "Chase! Where did you go?"

"To clear my head," I replied, feeling full of energy and excitement. "But now I gotta go back. Come on!" I raced up the stairs, leaving Adam looking confused- what else is new?- but still, he followed me.

_If Bree gets prosthetic legs, she can walk and maybe even super speed! _I thought with delight. _It'll fix everything_. I shook off the "something isn't right" feeling. I was the smartest person on Earth! I was positive everything would be fine.

_Bree_

The spell still wasn't broken in my room, and I was getting annoyed. Why wouldn't anyone talk? I decided to speak when Chase burst into the room, followed by Adam. "Guys!" screamed Chase. "I know how to fix Bree!"

_Fix me? _I hated being talked like a was a machine. "Wha-"

"What if we got Bree prosthetic legs?" asked Chase, excited. "Then she could have speed again!"

_Prosthetics? _I wondered. I'd heard of them before; they were fake limbs that many people had to replace injured body parts. I didn't know about this, but everyone was already talking.

"That's a great idea, Chase!" yelled Mr Davenport, looking suddenly happy again.

Tasha hugged Mr. D.

Leo blinked and moved again. "That'll be awesome! Then she can keep going on missions."

They all started talking excitedly. _Wait- we aren't going to ask _me _about this_? I thought angrily. Then I heard the word replace.

"I was worried we would have to replace her," Mr. Davenport said. "But this solves everything."

That's when I snapped. Talking like a was a robot with no feelings, like I wasn't even there- it was as if all of their worry had faded.

"Excuse me?" I snapped. They all turned and looked at me, confused.

"Bree, don't you want to walk again?" asked Tasha.

"Maybe not," I said coldly. "Maybe I'd rather be in a wheelchair or something for the rest of my life. Maybe I don't want to be super fast anymore. Maybe you should just _replace_ me."

Mr. Davenport winced. "Bree, I didn't mean-"

"Forget it," I said, mad at them all. They didn't care about my feelings after all. They only cared about stupid missions. I was still just Mr. Davenport's stupid lab rat.

"Bree, think of how awesome it would be if-" began Chase.

"If what, Chase?" I snapped. "If I could go on missions again? Need I remind you, it's because of a mission I'm here? Maybe I don't want to risk my life-" My voice broke.

Tasha stepped toward me. "Bree, sweetie-"

I pulled away from her and pressed the call button next to my bed, and Kathryn the nurse came in.

"Yes, Bree?"

"Please remove these people from my room," I said icily. "I'm very tired and they're keeping me from resting."

I saw the hurt in my family's eyes, but I didn't even care. They deserved it.

"Um, yes, of course," said Kathryn. She looked a little confused at my tone and wording, but nonetheless escorted my family from the room.

As soon as they were gone, I began to cry.

**Boo, Mr. Davenport! And Chase! I'm sorry I made them look liker jerks, but I needed something in this chapter. All will be right soon- I hope.**


	12. Arguments and Google

_Leo_

The nurse ushered us out of Bree's room. We didn't protest. Bree was obviously mad- but why? She'd been offered a chance to super speed again. I'd longed to be bionic ever since I'd met Adam, Bree, and Chase. What I wouldn't give to be fast, or strong, or smart.

Chase looked offended the whole ride home. I heard him mutter, "I come up with a way for her to go back to how she was before and _this _is what I get? It's unbelievable." Adam was staring out the car window. Mr. Davenport gripped the wheel, knuckles white, looking furious. Mom looked fretful. That's a good word to describe my mom a lot- fretful.

Finally I spoke up. "Why d'you guys think Bree didn't want to get prosthetics?"

"Because she's selfish," said Chase snottily. "She only thinks of herself, not others. The world needs us."

"To be fair, it's because of the world needing us that she's like this," Adam said, still staring out of the window.

"Not the point!" snapped Chase.

"Think about it," said Adam. "It's because of the mission Bree lost her legs. Why would she want to go back to that?"

"Well, she has to," Chase growled. "I can't have my team falling apart!"

"_Your _team?" Adam said, finally turning to face Chase. "Your team is made up of people too, Chase. Think about us, why don't you?"

"Bree losing her legs would be like Adam loosing his arms, or Chase, you loosing your…" I trailed off. "Brain?"

"She's still being stubborn," Mr. Davenport said. It was clear he was on Chase's side. I was more on Adam's side. Mom stayed silent.

"We shouldn't push her," I said. "If she'd rather be in a wheelchair or something, so be it. We'll support her through whatever she chooses- right?"

No answer.

This was one awkward car ride.

_Bree_

I rolled over in my bed. I felt lost. Prosthetics? Fake legs? I frowned. I didn't think so. How could you do great things- like I hoped to do- without your real legs? I grabbed my phone- thank you, Tasha!- and did some googling. I scrolled around, looking at articles, until I found one with the world _paralympic snowboarder_. Paralympics- that was the disability Olympics, right?

I clicked on it, read some, and became hooked.

I googled _Amy Purdy_.

**And here's this lame chapter! Sorry that this isn't good, I'm rushing! I ail update tomorrow. If you don't know who Amy Purdy is, I explain her in the next chapter. Please continue to follow/favorite, and review!**


	13. Amy Purdy and My Choice

**Sorry that I haven't been updating, and without long chapters. I really have been busy! I will update more, and the story will get more interesting. This chapter is a bit of a filler, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Also, I haven't put out a disclaimer yet- I do NOT, and am in any way, own or affiliated with Lab Rats, Dancing with the Stars, If I Stay, Google, Amy Purdy, iPhones, Safari, the Phone app, or the Paralympics.**

_Bree_

For some reason, Amy Purdy really inspired me. I spent hours looking up her story, shocked by what I read.

Despite getting a bacterial meningitis when she was nineteen- that was only about three years older than me!- and having to get her legs amputated, Amy Purdy kept going. She got prosthetic legs and kept snowboarding. She won bronze at the 2014 Sochi Paralympic Games, and immediately after competed on Dancing with the Stars. I found pictures of her snowboarding, dancing, speaking, and always smiling.

I couldn't believe it. I'd been mad about loosing my legs, but I could have told Adam and Chase about my fear of small spaces. Amy Purdy had no choice. I'd whined about the possibility of prosthetics, but she'd done it all- and more. Could I do that? Be amazing, even if I didn't have legs?

I paused. Then I closed Safari, found my phone app, and dialed Adam's number.

_Adam_

After we got home, Leo stormed upstairs, Chase stormed downstairs, Mr. Davenport stormed over to his work desk, and Tasha sat down on the couch. I sat next to her.

"Oh, Adam," sighed Tasha. "This is all so awful. I mean, I want to be there for Bree, no matter what, and I will…but how can our family take this?"

"I know," I said quietly. Tasha had always been exactly like a mom to me, and I loved her just like she loved us. I leaned over and she kissed my cheek.

Then my phone rang. I'd set it to a pig oinking, because hello. _Pigs_. I pulled it out of my pocket. "Hello?

"Adam?"

"Bree!" I said, happy to hear her sounding…well, not happy, but not sad or angry either. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you guys- no, just you- no, you and Tasha, and maybe Leo-"

"What?"

"I-I thought about it and…I want to get prosthetics."

"What?" I said, shocked. "Really? Or are you just saying that-"

"Of _course _not, Adam," Bree said. I could feel her rolling her eyes. "It's because I want to, I see that now. And please don't tell Mr. D or Chase yet."

"Um, you got it," I said. "And are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Adam," Bree said. I felt her smile. "I've thought a lot. This hospital is _great _for soul searching."


	14. Hospital Visits

**Hello! Here's my next chapter. Disclaimer stands, Also, this is something that comes up in this chapter- this is late November. I don't know if I said any other month before, but it's official now. **

_Adam_

"Where are you guys going?" asked Mr. Davenport. It was the next day, and I was going to the hospital with Tasha and Leo. I'd explained to Tasha what Bree had said, and she was ecstatic. I had also told Leo, since he wasn't being rude to Bree either. We'd been sneaking out to visit her all this week, and we hadn't been caught- yet.

"Um, I've got to go to the store," said Tasha. "And I'm making Leo and Adam come with me for mother-son bonding."

"What about Chase?" asked Mr. D. "I'm sure he'd want to come too. He's around here somewhere.."

He looked back. Tasha and the boys were gone. Mr. Davenport frowned. Then he shrugged and returned to working.

"Hi, Breezy!" I sang, pushing open the doors to her room. Bree looked up from her phone and smiled. "Hey, guys? What's up?" she asked.

"We decided to come and visit you," Leo said, sitting down in one of the chairs. "How're ya doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good," Bree said. "Considering. They've started talking about my legs. Y'know, matching them up with my skin tone any stuff. (**P.S. I've got no idea how they make prosthetics, I'm really sorry!) **They said that they might have them done in about two weeks. Oh, and…" Bree looked awkward. "Have Mr. Davenport and Chase…asked about me?"

Awkward pause. Tasha, Leo, and I all looked away from Bree and at the extremely interesting ceiling.

"They- they haven't asked about me…at all?" Bree said. She looked like a little girl who's dad hadn't shown up to see her play Flower #2 in her first grade play.

"I-I mean…" I trailed off. "No. They haven't."

Bree's face became full of emotions. Anger, hurt, longing, and some form of abandonment. "Whatever," she mumbled. That's what Bree was like lately- turning from a bright lightbulb to completely off. "I knew they didn't care about me."

"Bree!" gasped Tasha. "Listen to me." She sat down on Bree's bed. "Your father and brother do care about you. They care about you very much." Bree looked doubtful, but Tasha pushed on. "And you know what? Right now, they're just being pigheaded. They can't believe they were wrong abut something, because geniuses have a hard time with that. But they do care. Okay?" "Okay," Bree sighed. I smiled, and so did Leo. "Hey Bree, do you want anything to eat?" Leo asked. "I've got five bucks, and I saw a vending machine downstairs."

The mood was back to happy. Leo ran off to get us Snickers (Bree), KitKat (Tasha), 3 Musketeers (me), and gummy bears (himself). We laughed, talked, and ate until it was nearly dinnertime. "Crud," sighed Tasha. "We've got to go if we want to get back at a good time." She kissed Bree goodbye. Leo and I both gave her hugs, and the three of us left. As we got in the car, I realized that even though Bree was mad at Chase and Mr. D, she still missed them. A lot.

I decided it might be time for a family reunion.


	15. Another AN

A.N.

Dear everyone,

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that's it's been so long since I updated! I really wanted to, but with school and braces and everything, I got sidetracked. I am, however, going to update SOON! I promise. However, since I'm having trouble writing this as a chapter, here's the summary of my "cut" chapter.

_Tasha, Leo, and Adam come clean to Mr. Davenport and Chase. The two geniuses forgive them, and a pologize for being cold and rude to them and Bree. They decide to go and visit Bree. Unfortunately, Mr. D. soon realizes what has to happen before Bree's prosthetics arrive…_

Dun dun! What could that be? You'll find out when I update. In the meantime, here's some news: I'm working on THREE new fics! One is a Disney one; one is LR, and features and original character I made up (and no, unlike a lot of other stories, she is NOT A.) Chases's love interest, or B.) another bionic), and one all about S-1. That one's especially cool! So please be patient, the story should be up this weekend.

~Emma


	16. A Visit

**This is kind of a sad chapter. If you don't like dramatic or emotional scenes, DO NAWT READ! I can summarize it for you if you ask. Okay…this isn't easy to write.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT, and am in any way, own or affiliated with Lab Rats, Dancing with the Stars, If I Stay, Google, Amy Purdy, iPhones, Safari, the Phone app, the Paralympics, Pitch Perfect, Mean Girls, Snickers, Kit Kats, 3 Musketeers, gummy bears, **

_Bree_

My family hasn't come to visit me in almost a week. Any of them. I've called, texted, and tried everything. Dead air. I can't believe that Leo, Tasha, and Adam- Adam!- would stop coming. What's wrong with them? I slump back in my pillows, depressed. All I've been doing for the past seven days is:

1. Talk to Katherine, who's extremely sympathetic.

2. Watch Pitch Perfect_, _Mean Girls, and a ton of other chick flicks.

3. Cry.

As I moped, Katherine entered. "Hey, Bree," she said, smiling. "There's someone- actually, some_ones_- here to see you."

"Who?" I asked, not daring to hope.

"A large crowd," Katherine said, smiling. My eyes widened, and Katherine smiled. "I'll send them in, then," she said, and left. Seconds later, my family burst into the room. All of them. I hadn't seen Chase and Mr. Davenport in forever. They were finally here!

"Bree!" exclaimed Chase. He rushed over, and I threw my arms around him.

"I missed you," I said, my voice slightly muffled by his sweatshirt.

"I missed you too, Bree," he said. "And…I'm sorry."

I felt tears in my eyes. I'd missed Chase.

Mr. Davenport hugged me hello too, then they all crowded around my bed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. "I haven't seen anyone in a week."

"Well, we felt like it was time to stop by and say hi," Mr. D. said, looking slightly awkward. "Um, they told us about how you were feeling, and how you were going to get prosthetics-"

"You _told _them?!" I screeched, looking at Tasha, Adam, and Leo with horror. "How could you?"

"Bree, Bree," Chase cut in. "It's okay. They only told us because they wanted to show us how we'd been acting." I frowned, but stopped glaring.

"Listen, Bree," Mr. Davenport said. "The choice about prosthetics…it's great and everything. I'm happy you chose it. But there's something you should know."

I blinked. Everyone looked uncomfortable. "Bree, your legs have to be amputated for you to get prosthetics." I nodded. "But if you were, well, cut open, your bionic infrastructure would be found. And explaining why your daughter has a robotic skeleton in her would be, to say the least, complicated. So, if we're going to go through with this…

"Bree. You can't be bionic anymore. We have to take out your chip."

A pit of horror filled m stomach. Never bionic? I'd been bionic since forever. I couldn't live without it, without speed. How could I? How could Mr. D. do this to me? He was a genius! Couldn't he figure something out? Why wasn't he doing anything to help me? Why wasn't anyone saying anything? Tasha was crying a little, but quietly, and everyone else was just looking at me or the ground.

I lost control. I slumped back onto my pillow, then sat up. I put my hand to my head and jerked it away. I looked at everyone, my head whipping around. I began breathing hard and fast. There was noise. People saying my name. Machines beeping. My own breaths. Echoing of _can't be bionic, take out your chip, prosthetics, amputate…_ Everything was spinning. My head hurt. My heart hurt. My legs didn't hurt. I wanted them to. I wanted to fee my legs, to be in control my my spiraling insanity of life. Why was this happening to me? Why, why, why…

I lost all control. I collapsed onto my pillow. My vision grew dark. The last thing I saw was Chase's face over mine, looking scared and shocked, before I blacked out and everything went numb.

**So, yeah. Sorry! Review and PLEASE don't hate me!**


	17. Poetry

**Hello! Here's my 14th official chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

_Chase_

We were ushered back into the waiting room by a young nurse who told us that they would "get Bree feeling better" before we could come in again. I felt awful. During Bree's panic attack, I'd been frozen- I wanted so desperately to comfort Bree; her pain made me feel pain. I could tell everyone else felt the same way.

Leo spoke up. "Do you think Bree'll be okay? What happened in there, it was like…I don't know, she lost control."

"It was a panic attack," Tasha said. "They're pretty common with teenagers, though I doubt any of them ever had them for Bree's reason."

"I hope she's okay," Adam said.

Mr. Davenport was slumped in a chair. I could tell how bad he felt- he'd delivered Bree the bad news. It wasn't his fault, though- it was no one's fault.

l wanted Bree back so badly. All I could think was, _Why? Why did it happen to her?_

There was only one thing that I could think of doing- poetry. And I knew that it was weird, but I loved poetry. I loved how it flowed, though ones that I wrote usually were free-verse and floppy. But all I could think of was writing a poem fo Bree.

So I did. I pulled out my phone, opened Notes, and began a new note:

_Her smile is bright_

_And could light up the world._

_Her laughter is full of joy_

_It makes everything right._

_The way she acts-_

_selfless, sassy, smiley-_

_is what everyone strives to act like._

_Everyone would love_

_Their own Bree._

_Runs like the wind_

_Faster than light._

_Helpful and resourceful_

_She'd never leave your side._

_When she teases you or helps you_

_No matter what her mood_

_You're always thankful to have Bree._

_And honestly_

_No matter how mad I get_

_How much we arge_

_And how much we fight_

_No matter the mood_

_All I ever think is-_

_With or without her legs-_

_Gosh_

_I sure am happy_

_I've got_

_Bree._

There. It was kind of sloppy, but I thought it expressed my point- we loved and cared for Bree. I I copied the poem, pasted it into an email, and sent it to Bree. I added, _I hope you like this Bree, 'cause it's all true. We don't know what we'd do without you. Love, Chase (but everyone else too._ **(Do you like my rhyme? :))**

The young nurse returned to the waiting room. (I looked at her name tag- her name was Katherine.) "Davenports?" she said. "Bree is still unconscious, but she's stopped twitching, as she was before. I'm not sure how much longer she'll be, but you can stay. Visiting hours are over in about two hours."

Obviously, we decided to stay. In the hour and a half that Bree was still unconscious, we played Guess the Movie, I Spy, 20 Questions (rounds of it), and finally, we all just sat in our chairs and stared at each other glumly.

Finally, Katherine returned from Bree's room. "Bree is conscious," she told us, and we all kept up, excited. "H

"You can come and stop by tomorrow," Katherine added. "I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Thanks," I said. We all stood up to leave. But before I followed my family, Katherine called to me. "Chase?" she said. I turned.

"Bree loved the poem," she said, beaming. "She hasn't been happy for a while. And she dictated this to me." She held out a sticky note. I took it. "Thanks," I said, smiling. Then I followed my family out into the night air.

In the car, I read the note. It was a haiku. It said:

_Thanks, Chase, I love you._

_ But you should know that you spelled_

_ "Argue" wrong. Whoopsie._

_ xoxo, Bree._

I smiled big, slipped the note into my pocket, and closed my eyes as the car cruised home.

**And there you go! DId you like it? I know the poems weren't that good, sorry. But I will update soon. The next chapter will be the "extraction of bionics" chapter. :(**

**~Emma**


	18. Sorry Y'all, Just AN

Dear wonderful readers,

Sorry this is not a chapter and that it's another boring ol' AN, but I have some news. I will update this story NEXT WEEK because I'm really busy this week. I think that there will be either five or six more chapters of this story. I'm sorry I'm dragging it out! But I'm in the process of working on more new stories. After this, I'll get at least two of those up and running.

In the meantime, do you have any suggestions for stories? Is there anything I should add to OMOTF? Let me know, because I'd love to have your opinions.

~Emma


	19. Extraction

**So…this is the chapter where Bree gets her chip and infrastructure removed. I'm making up how I think this would go- NAWT official! Okay? Okay. And I don't really know how amputations go either…**

**Sorry all of my chapters are short…I sometimes wonder about revising the story and combing chapters. What are your thoughts? Anyway, enjoy this chapter! (P.S. Apologies to AllAmericanSlurp, to whom is bugged by the word "nawt".)**

_Bree_

E-Day. Extraction day. My chip was going to come out, my structure would be removed, and I would become a normal, regular human for a few hours. Because the day I go back to Mission Creek Hospital, I get my legs amputated. The next day, I get prosthetics.

We'd guilt-tripped the hospital into letting me come home for a "farewell party" for my legs. Kathryn had talked them into it. She'd really grown on me. Anyway, I was wheel chaired out to the car, situated inside, and then I'd been sent home. It was great to see the house again. Adam carried me inside and set me on the couch. For the rest of the day, my family swarmed around me, getting me things, talking to me, and- CONSTANTLY- asking how I was.

"I'm FINE, Leo," I sighed. After about ten "how are you"s, I'd asked for a pen and paper, with which I recorded how many times everyone asked how I was. So far, Mr. Davenport was in the lead (66 times!), followed by Tasha (59), then Leo (42), and finally Adam (35). Chase had asked twelve times in ten minutes, then seen my notebook and stopped asking. So while everyone else swarmed in and out, Chase sat next to me. I talked him into watching "Win A Date with Tad Hamilton" with me- I'd seen it a few times in the hospital, and had fallen in love with it. Chase kept commenting that it was corny and stupid, but I saw him cry at the end (before he pretended to blow his nose = wipe the tears away). Finally, Tasha decided to got to the grocery store and get stuff for lasagna (my favorite). Adam and Leo went with her, and Mr. D. went to get my capsule ready for…tonight.

"Bree?" asked Chase. He sat next to me on the couch as I braided my hair for fun.

"Yeah, Chase?" I said, trying to look at him and my hair.

"Um…I was just wondering…what was it like when you were trapped under that building?" I paused. "I…I don't really know how to put it," I said slowly. "It was like…well, like being underwater. I felt like I was in icy water, but I couldn't move or breathe. It was so hard. And when I came to consciousness for a minute…it was even worse, because I couldn't feel my legs. It was awful. I wanted to feel them. I wanted to be in pain. But I wasn't."

Chase looked heartbroken. "And, um…" His voice grew super quiet. "Were- were you mad at me and Mr. Davenport?"

Harder question. "Oh. Well, I mean…yeah. I was." No use in being timid about it, I guess. "I mean, when you said "fix Bree", I- I felt like I was just a machine to you. And that was a really bad feeling. I didn't mean to be so mean, though."

"Oh my gosh, Bree," Chase said. "I never knew…I mean, I guess that would sound really mean. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I said, smiling. "Except, well, now to get prosthetics…I've got to get my bionics taken out. And that sucks."

"I know," Chase said. "I can only imagine how I'd feel. But hey- won't you still be, like, half-bionic? With bionic legs?"

I grinned. "Yeah, I guess." Chase hugged me. "It'll be okay, Bree," he said. Somehow, hearing him say it made me feel better.

That night, after dinner, Adam carried me downstairs. He placed me in my capsule, sitting down, and closed the door. My family stared out at me.

"Okay," Mr. Davenport said. "Here we go, Bree." He took a deep breath and hit a couple buttons on the capsule controls. I felt like sharp pain at the back of my neck. Then my whole body hurt- except my legs. I closed my eyes. _Ow ow ow ow. _But I didn't cry. I wouldn't cry.

"There," Mr. D. said softly. It was over. I was no longer Bionic Bree. I was just…Bree.

Then, I began to cry.

The next day, I was carried back to the hospital. The car was silent. Last night, I'd just wanted to go to bed, so I lay down on the couch and slept. Now, I was going to get my legs amputated. Then, fake legs.

Kathryn came down with the wheelchair. "Come on, Bree," she said quietly. To my family, she said, "You can wait in the usual spot- Bree should be done soon."

We all took the elevator upstairs. My family all hugged me goodbye. Then, I was carried to the amputation room. There, I was laid down on a table. There were lots of scary looking doctor tools around. _You'll get through this._

Doctor Murphy came in. She was wearing scrubs, and was followed by more scrub-wearing men and women. "Hello, Bree," she said. "I know you're probably nervous, so I just want you to picture the happiest moment you can now." I did. At home, watching _Singin' in the Rain _with my family, eating popcorn, and feeling happy.

A novocaine mask was slipped over my mouth and nose. "Inhale, exhale, Bree," Dr. Murphy said. "Inhale, exhale. Innnhallle, exxxhalllle…" Her voice faded away. I was swept away, watching Gene Kelly and Debbie Renolds danced together on an empty soundstage. I was sitting on the floor, entranced. There was barely any sound, but I still understood where I was. It was so happy, that moment. I smiled and watched…

Hours, minutes, I don't know later, I was jolted awake. "There," Dr Murphy said softly, just like Mr. D. said last night. I didn't look. I knew that my legs were gone. And all I could do was cry.

**:( Poor Bree! The next chapter, she gets her prosthetics. I know, I know, I use A LOT of water similes. Did anyone get the leg farewell party reference? It's from Red Band Society. Also, I thought of the movie Bree and Chase could watch from a video I found last week- it was Brase, and the audio was from WADWTH. Look for it (just search for "she has six smiles" on YouTube). Review! **


	20. News About Bree

**Enjoy!**

_Leo_

Dr. Murphy came into the hallway, in her coat and with a clipboard with a ton of papers. We all stood up, ready to see Bree.

"Hello, Davenport family," she said. We were confused, because her smile looked nervous. "Well, Bree had a wonderfully- er, very successful surgery. And, her prosthetic appointment is in a few weeks. That's when she'll get measured for her legs. About two weeks after, we should get the prosthetics. She'll be able to go home soon, but we're going to keep her here for a while. She's going to go some physical therapy, she'll be using a wheelchair for now, and we'll help her with her stumps."

_Stumps_. Bree had stumps for legs now. The idea made me want to cry. Mom hugged me.

"We're teaching her what to and what she can't do anymore-" Dr. Murphy continued.

"Like walk," mumbled Adam. He stared at his hands.

"True," Dr Murphy said. "But there's more she can't do. I'm sure you all will help her with those, though." Dr. Murphy flipped through her papers. "Also, she might show signs of depression-"

"WHAT?" yelled Chase, leaping up. "This was supposed to help Bree. It all sounds like it's just hurting her. What kind of doctor are you?" His eyes filled with tears.

Despite having just been insulted, Dr. Murphy's face kept neutral. "I'm a doctor that knows what she's doing, and who would give you good news if she isn't interrupted."

Chase looked sheepish.

"The depression isn't bad- it's mostly just being really sad and quiet. She won't be suicidal or want to cut herself. She might be quiet for a while, but she'll be okay. If it gets bad, though, bring her back here and we'll try to find a counselor for her. Just talking to her family and friends may help.

"Another thing that you MAY want to consider is homeschooling. There's nothing wrong with her going to school, but homeschooling for a little while might be smart.

"When she's sent home, she should try doing normal things- homework, walking, going to the mall, et cetera. We're giving her medicine here, and when she's back home, she can eat normal foods.

"One thing that may happen is more panic attacks, as happened before. They may happen as result of something called phantom sensation- the feeling that her legs are still there. It may wear off after her prosthetics are attached, though.

"I'll be giving you some paged with a lot of things you should know," Dr. Murphy said, giving Mr. Davenport a few pages. "And it's honestly best if Bree doesn't see anyone for the rest of today- she's going to rest. You can come back tomorrow, though."

We all nodded and stood up. Dr. Murphy headed back down the hallway, presumably to check on Bree. We drove home quietly. Then I said, "I hope Bree's okay."

"Me too," said Adam.

"Me three," said Chase.

"Me four," said Tasha.

"Me five," sighed Mr. D.

I stared out the window. It was late November. Bree loved fall. I wondered if she'd be able to enjoy it this year. I made a mental list of everything Bree loved about fall.

Wearing sweaters.

Buying fall clothes.

Her favorite hoodie (pink and black).

Raking leaves and jumping in the piles with us.

Pumpkin stuff- food drinks, candles, anything.

It was nearly Thanksgiving. We usually just celebrated as a family, but this year, Bree might not be home. She'd be cooped up in the hospital, sad and lonely. Well, not lonely. But sad.

It was then I decided to give Bree a wonderful November. The best one I could give her.

_Chase_

Since Leo told us about his plan to cheer Bree up, it's all I could think of. We were going to go visit Bree in the hospital today, and bring all of her favorite things- fall clothes (artfully avoiding yoga pants), pictures of the leaves in front of our house, and the Pumpkin Coffee Tasha makes that makes you WANT to drink coffee.

We drove to the hospital, giddy with excitement. We couldn't wait to see Bree again, even with her stumps. When we finally got to the parking lot, all of us got out and headed upstairs. Dr. Murphy caught us on the way to Bree's room. "Um, Mr. Davenport, you might not want to visit Bree yet-" she began, but Adam, Leo, and I were all to excited to stop. We threw open the door to Bree's room. "Hi, Bree!" we yelled.

And someone looked up from the bed that was Bree's. A girl with Bree's hair, her eyes, and she was even holding Bree's phone…

…yet it wasn't Bree.

**Dun dun DUN! What's wrong here? You'll find out in the next chapter, which MIIIIGHT be a while. Sorry for that. The next chapter will explain this, though, and another old character will pop up. Please review and enjoy!**


	21. Pushed Away

**An..update? UNHEARD OF! But yes, I'm finally updating! Yay me!**

**I hope you like this chapter- the next one will, hopefully, be longer and better. I'm really dragging this story out. Sigh. Anyway, enjoy!**

_Adam_

This was weird. Way weird. Bree just stared at us, like we were strangers.

"Bree?" I asked. Stare. "Um, hey." Stare.

This was creepy. We just stood there, awkwardly. Then- FINALLY!- she spoke.

"Hi."

Relief washed over me- prematurely. Bree kept staring, and then said, "What are you doing here?"

"Ummm…" Chase, Leo and I exchanged looks. "Visiting you?"

"Oh." Bree's voice was still flat. "Okay then."

Chase tried. "We just wanted to come and see how you are."

"Fine." Bree said, that tone seeming to suck the life out of everything.

We exchanged _uh…what do we do now? _looks. Chase then said, "Bree, do you want us to stay, or should we go?"

"Iuhnu," grunted Bree. "Stay if you want, I guess, whatever."

I felt a little hurt by Bree's blasé-ness, but it was understandable. "Okay," I said, "well, we can stay here, and-"

"GO!" Bree yelled suddenly. We all jumped. She glared at us. "Go. Away," she hissed. "Just leave me alone."

We all were taken aback. Chase looked shocked, Leo looked scared, and I was…both? Hurt? I'm not sure. We knew about the depression and mod swings, of course…but actually seeing Bree like this hurt. Being pushed away by our sister, who we loved so much, hurt like heck. But both Chase and Leo backed toward the door, so I followed them. I paused just before I got to the door, and turned to face Bree.

"Bree," I said, the words flying from my mouth. "D-did it ever occur to you that this might be hard on us, too, and not just you?" I fought tears. "We love you, and we care about you. We want to make you feel better. Don't push us away, please." Then, I turned, pushing past Chase and Leo, and running from the room. I heard Chase and Leo leave too. I ran down the stairs, wanting to never be found.

**Well then. THIS CHAPTER IS SO USELESS. I'M REALLY SORRY. But the next one will be better. I will update soon!**

**~Emma**


End file.
